Color selection tools are used in various sectors, including the paint industry, to assist consumers and professional designers in choosing appealing color combinations. The abundance of available color choices can make it challenging at times for both untrained consumers and experienced designers to select appealing color combinations, even with the aid of existing color selection tools.
Conventional color selection tools, including computerized color selection tools, rely on conventional color theories, such as complementary colors, triad colors, split complementary colors, monochromatic colors, tetrad colors, pentrad or hexrad colors, which rely solely on the color wheels and the hue angles to organize colors. Other color selection tools also rely on the lightness/value, or saturation/chroma variables. However, color variables such as lightness, values, saturation or chroma are difficult for consumers and non-experts to comprehend in a useful way or in a way that can assist consumers to select paint colors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a color selection system that can assist consumers or other users in reaching confident and satisfying color selection choices.